Kip McDowell
Kip is the son of Gene McDowell, the founder of the Grave Diggers. He is supposed to succeed his father one day and to become the boss of the gang. Appearance Kip McDowell is a slim, Caucasian young man, unimpressive and repulsive as he is inside. He is also very short, especially compared to his bulking and imposing father. The Grave Diggers' tattoo is on the back of his left hand. Personality Kip McDowell is a selfish and immature man, who cares only about himself and his urges, never considering the consequences of his actions. He is extremely impatient and impulsive, always pretending absolute submission to his desires by anyone behind him. He can be very brutal, as he mutilated the young prostitute Karen merely because he didn't like how she talked about his masculinity, and without any intention to offend him. He is also quite sadistit, and greatly enjoys kill people, even if they're innocent. He is coward, as he is excited by the gang war, but constantly tries to avoid to fight without considerable advantages. Kip also constantly avoids to take responsibility for his actions, as he believes he can do anything he wants as the son of Gene McDowell, never receiving anykind of punishment. He is extremely rancorous, as he developted a childish grudge towards Brad Burns, who takes the spotlight as the number one hitman of Grave Diggers and refuses to accept his arrogance and cruelty; becoming very determined to kill him. While he is able to make plans, he never considers if they are against his gang's interest, ultimately leading to Grave Diggers' downfall, while he constantly blames Brad for having destroyed everything Kip owned. History Five Points, N.Y. Kip is first seen playing cards with other member of the Grave Diggers at Gene McDowell's bar. They where talking about their member who was killed at got strung at the square by the Grim Reaper, for selling them out to another gang. Kip seemingly wasn't impressed by the Grim Reaper and was in reality annoyed for them talking for him. After learning about the next job of the Grim Reaper for killing the corrupt cop, he was angry at his father Gene and made a scene at his bar, yelling at him, since Gene promised that Kip will do the next job, instead of the Grim Reaper. Gene replies to him, that he already have a job. But Kip is not satisfied with the shitty job of collecting money from the Saloons, since he is supposed to succeed him one day and take over the gang. This angers Gene, who slams Kip's head at the bar and ask him what is his purpose? Kip replies that the Grave Diggers to control the entire sixth borough. After that Gene releases him and says that he will one day be the boss, but until then, he must do his job and to stop being jealous of his mates and to act more like a son. Later still angry of today's events, Kip goes to the Saloon in which Emma is working to do his job. Since there was a new girl, he was offered to enjoy himself, while waiting to which he accepts. The new girl was Karen, who was seeing this as opportunity to make money from son of some gang boss. While in the room upstairs, she ask him if he is really the son of the Grave Diggers boss, since she always wanted to belong to a gang boss. To which he happily replies that he will one day take over the gang, but whatever she will become his girl, depends at her service. Karen replies she will do her best and takes down his pants and freezes for a second and then giggles saying how "cute" is his "man's dignity". That makes Kip really angry and makes her face a mess with a knife and then throws her naked from the window at the street. Later, Kip returns to the Saloon together with Gene, who was angry that someone hurt of his girl and wanted to know who. Giving a nasty glare, Kip scares the Madam, and she replies that no one saw who did it. Kip calms down a little and says to his father, that since this is his overseeing place, he will find the one who did it. Later, Kip is seen in the bar, boosting that he will do the "hit" next time, where is told by another GD member, that the boss wants to see him. Going into the boss office, he sees that the Grim Reaper is also there and thinks that Gene will give him this job. But after hearing that the Grim Reaper will be his bodyguard, he gets angry and yells he can handle it alone, but calms down, when Gene ask him is he disobeying him. While with Brad, Kip ask him as professional what is the feeling when killing someone? Since just thinking about the very last moment of the target, gets him all excited. And guess that Brad is the same and is doing the job for the joy of the kill. When Brad ask him, where is the target, Kip whispers that anyone will do and the saw a homeless stranger and stated that he was the target. They caught and tied him in an alley. While Brad was on a lookout, Kip was getting more and more excited seeing how the target was afraid of the upcoming death. After Kip kills the stranger, and hears that he needs to bring something from the target and to get rid of the body, he decides to leave that part to Brad. And after getting out of the alley he go shot in the shoulder, by Emma. Kip is angry that she shoot him, and tells Brad to kill her. Just about before Emma was about to kill Kip, Brad took out his gun and pointed it at Emma. But he only disarmed her and Kip though he missed and wanted Brad to finish her. But surprisingly to Kip, Brad let her go and that angered Kip, who said to Brad that if he go against him, he will tell his father about this. But then Brad shoot at Kip, touching his cheek and scaring him to death. Brad tells Kip that his life is worth 10 dollars. Kip thinks he is joking and he is screwing with him. He tells Brad if he wants money, he will tell his father to increase his payment. But Brad says that if he thinks that, he don't know him at all. Just before Brad kills Kip, a gunshot is heard and Gene shows with 2 of his men. Gene says he know what Kip have done, but since he is his only son, if Brad kills him, he will avenge him by killing his brother. That moment Kip understood that Brad had a little brother. After Brad leaves, Kip orders the two GD members to shoot Brad, but Gene stops them. Kip was later seen in the Saloon with two prostitutes, thinking about Brad's little brother. Kip started stalking Brad, and finally he was able to find who is his little brother. He then started stalking Luke, and followed him to Raymond's saloon. There he wanted to talk to Raymond. Raymond asked him what he wants? Kip replied, that he just wants to talk, but Raymond wasn't interested in pointless disputes and asked him to leave, since he also can't stand his smell. Instead Kip continued and mentioned that it's about the Grim Reaper, and that Raymond used to be the number one hitman on the streets, but now everyone talk only about the Grim Reaper. And even that he is better than Raymond. That angered Raymond, who throw a knife next to Kip's head, annoyed that everyone talks about the Grim Reaper, and asked Kip to bring him here. And asked Kip if he kills him, will the Grim Reaper get angry and come? Trembling, Kip said that even in the Grave Diggers, the Grim Reaper is out of control and if Raymond kills him, it will be all-out war, but there is a way to kill the Grim Reaper, without starting a war... On the next day, Kip called Brad, with the way the call the Grim Reaper, with a card. Brad decided to leave, since he has no intentions of taking order from him. But Kip suggested him a "hypothetical" scenario, about a perfect hitman, who had a little brother in danger. And asked what would the hitman do? Brad asks him, what he did to Luke, but Kip says nothing and that they are in the same gang, and have a lot of enemies like the Iron Butterflies, who may go for their families. Brad started running, but Kip stopped him, saying to not do anything, or this will mean a war between the gangs and not even he won't be able to protect him. Later that night, Kip was again in the Saloon, he was happy, because the day turned to be good, and he will see the Grim Reaper's dead body. He was guessing that Brad right now went alone at Iron Butterflies hideout, and Raymond will kill him. That way, Gene will start relying on him more. The prostitute asked him, what if Brad wins? To which Kip replies, that Brad wound have done that and took Iron Butterflies number 2 and the war won't be avoided. That way, Gene will have to get rid of his pet, Brad. And in both of those cases, Brad will die. After the fight at the Butterfly Circus, Kip urges his father to finally go into war with the Iron Butterflies. On October 10th 1886, the gangs met in an all out war. Kip was seen hiding behind a barrel, ordering the other Grave Diggers members in the battle. He laments on his “Era of the Grave Diggers” when one of the members report that the Iron Butterflies outnumber them. Before he can get another word out, he was decapitated by Brad. Kip was shock to see Brad in the flesh. One of the Grave Diggers men asked Kip what to do, and Kip was still in shock from seeing Brad alive, he ordered the man to go and tell Gene that the Grim Reaper is still alive. Gene's order was to retreat, but Kip didn't agree to return and live in fear from the Grim Reaper, so he asked his men to bring out their big gun. Using the gatling gun, Kip killed all except Brad and was shocked that he won't die. Then Gene showed up, Kip told him that Brad is invincible and won't die, and then Gene slapped him and knocked him out. He was carried back to their bar by Gene and later when he come to conciousness, he escaped and hid himself, and Gene was blamed for being the ringleader of the war and hanged. Kip later was seen entering Brad's home, mumbling to himself that Brad is at fault for him to lose his old man, his money and his name. He tried stabbing the bed, but realized that there is no one on it. After that he heard Emma saying to him, that Brad and Luke have left and they won't be coming back. He is last seen reading an announcement about Edward King's imminent execution. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male